A Heroic Rogue
by Raiden Evas
Summary: Navi is forced to leave Link because of her emotions. Just afterward, Tragedy strikes. Now Link is in a new world with nothing, and has no idea who he is... takes place 2 years after the defeat of Ganon in Ocarina
1. Introduction: Separate Ways

"Goodnight, Navi," the blond youth said to his fairy partner. He quickly fell asleep in the make shift bed comprised of leaves. Link had drawn his cap over his face and set his trusty sword and shield up against a nearby tree. It had been two years since he had awoken from his seven year slumber; Hyrule was peaceful once more.

The fairy sat on the tip of his cap and sighed, holding her face in her hands, "Oh, Goddesses, fate is most cruel. I'm always with the one I love, yet... I can only be his friend, his ally: nothing... more... I'm powerless..."

Farore answered her, "you always meant to help him, my daughter, but never to love him in this manner. Saria holds the same fate as you, Navi." The wind manifested as a green female spirit. Farore knelt beside the hylian and removed his cap.

"who..." he woke slowly at first but became alert at this new being, reaching for his sword and shield.

"Who are you?" he barked, sitting up. His hand grasped the hilt of his blade cautiously.

"Calm thyself, Hero. I am Farore, Goddess of Courage and Earth."

Navi flew beneath his cap, now on the ground, to avoid embarrassment. She couldn't bear it if Farore decided to tell him her plight, which unfortunately for Navi, Farore did. She crawled further back into the cap, shameful and embarrassed. Suddenly, her cave moved and she saw Link looking into the hat at her.

"You love me? Navi?" he asked, very surprised, but Navi couldn't tell whether this was good or bad. She slowly flew out and admitted, confessing her growing attachment to him.

"I've been protecting you for so long and now I don't have to... and, well, these feelings which I'd suppressed are now on the surface. And being around you all the time only makes it worse. I didn't want you to know..." she glared at the goddess and turned away to try and hide her tears. To her surprise, Link caressed her arm as best he could considering her size. She leaned into the touch and flew back, sitting on his shoulder, but continued to cry onto his neck.

"Link... this will only torture me... I love you, but you know there is a physical side to that..."

The teen nodded, and shuddered mentally as he remembered Impa giving him 'The Talk.' Farore giggled almost silently, but stopped when the fairy shot her a glare that would stop a flying arrow.

Despite having the goddess there, the fairy continued openly, "and the worst part is when you see Malon or Zelda, or Midna. All of them admire you, and at least one of them loves you..." her voice cracks and silvery tears flow onto his tunic, "I can't stay in your hat and bury these feelings! I can't be near you anymore if it means betraying my heart, Link!"

He turned to face her, "Are you saying what I think you're saying, Navi?"

She nodded as another wave of sadness flooded her face with tears, her light now diminishing, revealing her small figure, "I love you, Link..." she lightly kissed his cheek, knowing he would barely feel it. She hugged him clinging to the sleeve of his tunic.

The goddess stirred as the night began to descend into dawn, "Then come, Navi. I will take you home."

"I'm sorry Navi. I'll miss you, and if I'm ever near Kokiri, I'll visit if that's alright?"

She smiled lightly through the tears, "I'd like that... goodbye Hero..."

"Bye... Navi..."

~(O)~

Saria sat casually on her stump in her Meadow. _How strange... _she thought to herself, _The forest's spell is decaying. Even I've grown older since he left. _

Suddenly, she was blinded by a shining being, clad in a green gown. A voice like the first spring breezes called out, "Saria, it is I, Farore."

Immediately, Saria stood and knelt in her presence, essentially falling onto the ground from her stump. "yes, great goddess?" she replied humbly.

The goddess held out a crying blue fairy and charged her to protect it, "cheer this one up, its been through very rough times, and you could connect with it best." the girl nodded and took the fairy into her petite palms, instantly identifying the fairy.

"Navi! What happened? Did something happen to Link?" in the blink of an eye, Saria considered and concluded the worst. "Is he... d-dead?"

the wailing fairy shook her head and hid her face. Farore answered for her, "she can't be near Link anymore because she loves him."

"oh Navi..."

"I trust you and your fairy will care for her?"

The young girl nodded as the goddess faded from sight. All that was left to be heard was the quiet maternal coons of a Kokiri girl to a heartbroken fairy.


	2. Chapter 1

Link stepped into the Hylian port city of Leora, loacted in the now-annexed Gerudo Domain. Despite the rebuilding of Castle Town, the once proud city is nothing compared to the glory of Leora. Gate street, which ran from the gate through Center, or Market Square, all the way to the docks, was a market place. Peddlers and gypsies lurked about within their tents, boasting their goods and services for the public to buy. Spices filled the air as chefs cooked meats and tossed salads in the Cas-Bah.

"Roasted Cucco! Fresh out of the fire!" a deep voice cut through the others and caught link's attention. _Cucco: I haven't had cucco in a long time..._He thought to himself.

He paid the manager 10 rupees for the meal, and sat by the square's fountain to enjoy his meal. After quickly devouring the delicious meal, he set out for the port.

Soon, still in the Square, a band of five or so local thugs encircled him. Among them was a woman, slightly shorter than he, bronzed skin, ice blue eyes, long black hair, in her early 20's. She wore leather chaps to just above her knees, a sturdy vest, plated sandals, and bracer gloves. A pair of daggers hung lazily from her belt. She stepped forward and addressed him with a smug smile.

"Well well, you're definitely not a local are you? The name is Helana, and _I_ run the ports here." Link noted that her tone implied illegality in her claim. "Now I don't know what your business is here in Leora, but soon it won't matter. So you can either come quietly and volunteer, or you will lose everything and still volunteer." Her hands drifted to her daggers. "so which is it, boy?"

The other bandits grabbed their various swords and daggers. Link sighed at the inevitable confrontation, and, reaching for his sword, he grabbed air. Suddenly, he saw it slung on Helana's back.

Recklessly, he charged her, coming within an inch of the hilt before he felt cold steel on his neck.

"You're faster than I expected. Too bad you won't remember anything..."

"What do you me-" Link was cut off as something small pierced his shoulder and the world went black.

"Put him in the deck of the _Hailfire_. I'll be there when he wakes up."

"Where are you going?" her second asked.

"Not your concern. Now go."

Helana had roamed through the crowds to one the many weapons peddlers, and then to a tailor before returning to the ship moments before her newest crew member woke up.

To the young man, everything was new. He had no name. He had no past. He knew none of the people before him. All he knew was he was cold and naked, and he had three small triangles on his left hand.

A single order has given to him, "get dressed." he took the given clothes and obeyed. Upon completing this, he was directed to the top deck, where a voice called out to him. "You, Boy!"

Helana addressed him to bring him up to date, so to speak. "Your name is Link, here is your wallet, you had a nasty concussion out in the streets. I'm your Captain, and you're one of my sailors. Understood?"

"Y-Yes Captain!" he replied instinctively to her position of authority. She handed the sword to him, as well as a few concealable daggers. "The sword is yours, the daggers are new. You need something to defend yourself with in case you lose that sword." he nodded and belted the sword over his shoulder and slipped the daggers around his waist.

"captain? Where are my quarters?"

"down the hall, third on the left."

"when do we set out?"

"one hour."

"Aye, i'll be back up here then." With that, Link went down to his quarters. And found a bed, a desk, and a small dresser. He found extra clothes in his dresser and lied down on the bed quickly slipping into a nap.


End file.
